


mean girls oneshot collection

by wisewolf



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/F, this is just a collection of short oneshots from, whatever i want really lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisewolf/pseuds/wisewolf
Summary: This is just a compilation of ficlets and exercises I've done that don't really need to be their own fics but that I still wanna post and collect somewhere, so enjoy the short oneshots!
Relationships: Regina George/Janis Sarkisian
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. sky high

“Okay, so  _ maybe _ trusting a fair roller coaster was not my finest moment.”

When Janis proposed the fair as the setting for their fifth date, Regina was nothing short of skeptical. Even as a kid, going to the fair felt more like a chore than a fun way to spend her day; the food was fattening, the games were rigged, and all of the rides looked seconds from falling apart.

Overall, not Regina’s idea of a good time.

Somehow, though, despite her opinions about the fair, Janis convinced her it’d be fun, and that’s how they ended up (in her professional opinion) several hundred feet in the air on the most rickety looking, unsafe, probably close to completely breaking down roller coaster Regina might’ve ever laid eyes on… and did she mention that it’s currently stuck at an apex, and people over an intercom are telling them to stay calm as her heart pounds loudly against her sternum?

“Dude, are you okay?”

Regina turns to glare at Janis for even asking such an inane question, because- “oh, I’m wonderful. I just love being suspended hundreds of feet in the air without any sign of rescue. Peachy.”

“I can tell,” Janis replies dryly, reaching out to twine their fingers together. Her eyebrow raises when she feels how sweaty Regina’s palms are, how they’re trembling ever so slightly. She’s silent for a long moment before realization dawns visibly on her face, and she squeezes Regina’s hand. “Are you still afraid of heights, Regina?”

She scoffs and looks down at their linked hands, scowling. “Of course not. I got over that when I was fourteen.”

Janis nods, smiling a little. “Right, okay, so that’s why you’re so pale and sweaty and shaky? Because you’re very unafraid of heights?”

“I’m a healthy amount of afraid of the fact that we’re on a roller coaster that looks two seconds from breaking apart if the wind blows too hard,” Regina snaps, pulling her hand away to cross her arms and stare down at her knees. It’s a safe place to look, one that won’t cause an uptick in her already thundering pulse.

A warm hand rests on her shoulder after about a minute of brooding, and she glances at Janis out of the corner of her eye when she sees her trying to lean closer. She quirks a brow, indicating she’s paying attention, and Janis just lightly rubs over her shoulder. “This isn’t an ideal situation, but we can make it one.” She tilts her head in the direction of the setting sun. “We’ve got a pretty nice view from up here.”

Regina looks out at the sunset too, feeling her heart beginning to calm down at the serene sight. She exhales slowly through her nose and relaxes a little into the uncomfortable roller coaster seat, smiling fondly at the way the light illuminates Janis’ pretty brown eyes. “I guess you’re right.” Her lips stretch further. “And you’re not too bad of a view, anyways.”

“Damn straight,” Janis says with a smirk.

“Don’t get a big head.”


	2. stranded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Janis, in the middle of the night during a roadtrip, end up with a flat tire. They decide to pass the time by watching the stars, and maybe a little more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a prompt fill for a lovely anon when i wasn't being harassed about writing a pirate au by crew so enjoy!

Regina’s asleep when it happens, because of course she is.

It’s dark, and they’re on a highway in the middle of fucking nowhere, so Janis doesn’t see the debris in the road until it’s too late and she’s already driving over it. There’s a thump and the car vibrates a little before it seems to settle, and she thinks  _ maybe nothing happened,  _ but the further she gets, the more she notices the steering wheel pulling to the right.

“Motherfucker,” she mumbles, signalling right before pulling off to the side of the road and turning on her hazards. They’d been hoping to expedite their roadtrip by continuing to drive through the night, switching off every four hours to get some sleep, but now they’re stranded in the middle of nowhere with barely any cell signal and what seems to be a flat tire.

Janis stews in her annoyance for a few minutes before taking a deep breath and reaching over to lightly shake Regina awake. She smiles softly at the way Regina’s face pinches a little, at the little whine she lets out at having been woken up, because even disgruntled she’s still the most beautiful girl she’s ever seen.

She buries that thought quickly.

“Is it already my turn?” she asks groggily, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand.

“Uh, no,” Janis says. “We have a problem.”

“I told you to go pee before you started, but you said you have a bladder of steel and wouldn’t need it.” Regina’s glare is fierce despite the sleepy haze that’s still hanging in her eyes.

“That’s not… no, that’s not the problem.” Janis shakes her head. “We have a flat tire.”

Regina groans.

“Y’know, I was hoping for some support by waking you up, but maybe I should’ve just left you dead to the world,” Janis grumbles. She unplugs her phone from the AUX and fishes around for her AAA card. With the flashlight, she’s able to dial the number, and then she sinks into the driver's seat to take the call.

It’s short, sweet, and only adds onto the headache Janis feels building behind her eyes. She pinches the bridge of her nose to relieve the pressure, eyes shut, as she says, “Yeah… Yeah, okay, got it… Well, it’s not like we’re going anywhere… Alright, thank you… Goodbye, have a nice night.”

Regina glances up from her phone, raising an expectant eyebrow. “Well?”

“An hour, maybe more.”

“Wonderful,” Regina mumbles under her breath.

They sit in silence for a moment before Janis shoves her door open, getting Regina’s attention again. The blonde quirks a brow at her friend, watching her through the windshield as she rounds to her side of the car and squats down. She pushes her own door open and peers around it to see Janis observing the flat.

“I’m about 90% sure you don’t know how to change a flat tire, so what’re you doing?” Regina asks.

“I’m smart!” Regina snorts at that. “Maybe if I just look at it long enough it’ll make sense to me.”

Ten minutes pass (Regina keeps track just so she can rub it in) before Janis finally straightens out and glares at her smug companion. “Don’t say it.”

“I told you so,” Regina replies in a sing-song voice.

“I said don’t say it!”

Regina giggles and shakes her head. She watches Janis lean heavily against the side of the truck, scrubbing at her face as she yawns, and it makes the blonde soften a little. AAA won’t be getting there soon, but it’ll be soon enough that it’s not worth trying to get back to sleep, so Regina slips back into her shoes and steps out of the truck, going around to the back tire to step on it and heft herself into the bed.

“What are you doing?” Janis asks.

“Well, Triple A isn’t gonna be here for awhile, maybe even longer than they initially said,” Regina says in a promising tone of voice, one that shows she definitely has an idea. She rummages around in the back before producing the rolled up blanket Janis always kept in the bed of the truck for things like picnics. “It’s a beautiful clear night in the middle of nowhere, so why not look at the stars?”

“You wanna stargaze,” Janis says in mild disbelief. “Do you even know anything about the stars?”

“Of course not, I’m too pretty for that,” Regina replies teasingly. She unrolls the blanket and then leans over the side of the truck. “But I know you do.”

“Is this you asking me to infodump about astronomy?”

“My thinking was more along the lines of teaching me easy constellations, but I guess it’s up to you.”

Janis’ heart gives a heavy thump as she hops up into the bed as well, standing stock still for a moment as she realizes she’ll be laying next to Regina in the bed, cramped by the luggage they’d brought for their roadtrip. There’s almost no room, but Regina seems content with the space despite this, and she pointedly pats the blanket beside her.

She has no choice but to get over her feelings and lay down.

Their shoulders brush, knuckles grazing one another before Janis brings her hands to her stomach, lacing them together. She thinks everything will be fine so long as they just stay exactly as they are, just feeling the heat of each other’s bodies and staring up at the clear night sky.

“So are we just gonna stare at the sky, or are you gonna teach me some constellations?”

“Jeez, demanding,” Janis teases.

Regina knocks their shoulders together before settling. “Go on, then. School me.”

Janis finds some modicum of peace talking about astronomy, pointing out planets and constellations and stars that she can recall the name of. It was a long time ago that her dad taught her all of this, but it’s different to actually see all of the stars and not have to use an app to see everything like they do these days in Chicago because of the light pollution.

Maybe being stranded in the countryside somewhere in the Midwest isn’t such a bad place to be.

Maybe it’s made less bad by the blonde who’s hanging onto her every word, biting her lip as she eagerly absorbs the information and asks so many questions that Janis can hardly answer them.

There’s a breath of silence where Regina seems to have run out of things to ask about where they just lay there, in the bed of Janis’ truck.

Then, Regina turns onto her side and props herself up on her elbow to look down at Janis. She’s smiling softly, almost adoringly, and it makes Janis’ face heat up a little. She feels scrutinized, but she tries not to tense, because the attention being paid to her is almost intoxicating.

“You’re really cute when you’re passionate about something,” Regina whispers.

Janis’ blush grows more intense, and she really hopes it’s dark enough that Regina can’t see it. She doesn’t know what to say, so she just stares back, and the moment stretches. Anxiety pounds in her gut, or maybe that’s her heartbeat, but it’s like she’s paralyzed under Regina’s intense gaze.

They’re kissing in seconds, Regina scooting closer and then leaning down to slot their lips together. It’s sweet and slow, a little odd angle-wise. Janis doesn’t feel the fireworks all those hopeless romantics talk about, but a gentle, glowing warmth spreads and smothers the anxiety in her body. It’s like the sunrise, bathing the land in golden light and warmth. That’s what Regina’s kiss feels like.

When she pulls back, she doesn’t open her eyes, and simply lays back down on the blanket. She exhales, stuttered, and then laughs.

“What?” Janis asks, still a little dazed.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for… a long time,” Regina confesses. “But I didn’t think it’d happen in the bed of your truck while we wait for someone to come change our tire.”

“There’s a first time for everything, I guess,” Janis mumbles, staring up at the sky again. She wants it to be more than a first time, though. She wants to have a second, and a third. She’s greedy for another kiss, so this time she lifts herself off of the blanket and pokes Regina to get her attention. “I think I know how to pass the rest of the time until Triple A gets here.”

Regina’s eyes flutter open and she grins widely before tangling her hands in Janis’ hair and pulling her down into the first kiss of many, so many.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you wanna prompt me on tumblr, find me @kingwisewolf! comment/kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
